Wampirze limeryki
by Alumfelga
Summary: Zbiór limeryków i innych wierszyków związanych z serialem i jego postaciami. Zawiera duże dawki subiektywizmu. Spoilery na bieżąco.
1. Odsłona pierwsza

_Niniejsza twórczość zawiera poglądy autorki dotyczące serialu, z którymi nie trzeba się zgadzać. Zbiór będzie aktualizowany. Może zawierać spoilery do wszystkich wyemitowanych dotąd odcinków, a także do pojawiających się w Internecie wiadomości na temat przyszłych odcinków (gdyby tak się zdarzyło, będę informować). Życzę miłego czytania. _

* * *

Alaric

Jedyny w swym rodzaju historyk  
Zabijał w wolnym czasie złe stwory.  
Z jednym z nich (przystojnym),  
Zakończył wnet wojny  
I powstało z tego niezłe bromance-story.

* * *

Bajka

Bal, piękna suknia, frak i muszka,  
Miłe słówka szeptane do uszka.  
Tak dużo zachodu,  
A nie stopił lodu.  
Nie zadziałał tu chwyt „na Kopciuszka!"

* * *

Crossover

Ktoś kiedyś Bonnie, tak dla żartu  
Wysłał list, niby że z Hogwartu.  
Bonnie list wyśmiała,  
Ale poszukała  
Najbliższego do Londynu startu.

* * *

Dzieciak

Wampirem być, jak moje ukochane!  
Nie mogę? Łowcą wampirów zostanę.  
Nie? Więc bohaterem,  
Lub - hybryd killerem!  
Mam pierścień, a więc jestem świata panem.

* * *

Ewolucja

Twórca nowej rasy, prawie-panów  
Słynął niegdyś z bardzo niecnych planów.  
Teraz głównie szlocha,  
Że go nikt nie kocha.  
Nie wie, że ma rzeszę wiernych fanów.


	2. Odsłona druga

_Kolejna porcja krwiopijczych rymowanek. Życzę miłej lektury._

* * *

Fakt

Brak dobrych ciuchów i przystojnej twarzy,  
Nie mam rodziny, o niczym nie marzę.  
Chwilę pożyję,  
potem – cios w szyję.  
Jestem Zach, samo imię, bez wydarzeń.

* * *

Gość

Nim pozwolisz komuś przekroczyć próg,  
Bądź pewien, że to przyjaciel, nie wróg.  
Źle się zapowiada,  
Gdy mgła nie opada,  
A nad miastem zaczyna latać kruk.

* * *

Damon

Skórzana kurtka, wzrok ostry jak chili.  
Głos taki, że z żadnym się nie pomyli.  
Mawiają panienki,  
że ktoś je im z ręki.  
On nie je, tylko pije, prosto z szyi.

* * *

Stefan

Dobry ze mnie wampir, nie piję ludzkiej krwi.  
Wypiłem…! Eleno, proszę, wybacz mi!  
Przejdę na dietę,  
a tę kobietę  
poskładam, nie zamykaj przede mną drzwi!

* * *

Pierwotna

Można by myśleć: poza mianem potworów,  
jej życie z braćmi będzie pełne kolorów.  
Żyć przez tysiąc lat,  
zwiedzić cały świat  
i… mieć dwóch kochanków. Za to Salvatore'ów!


	3. Odsłona trzecia

_Tym razem niewielka porcja limeryków plus krótka rozprawa o zabijaniu. Na koniec podróbka Kochanowskiego._

* * *

Negacja

Elena Gilbert – każdy to przyzna,  
słabszy od niej niejeden mężczyzna.  
Niech więc grać przestanie,  
skończy zaprzeczanie  
i uczucia Damonowi wyzna!

* * *

Więzi

Matka – pocieszy i guzik przyszyje…  
…opuści cię, zamknie albo zabije.  
Przed ojcem wiej,  
sto lat albo mniej.  
Rodzice... Jak pięknie z nimi się żyje!

* * *

Trzy ćwierci do śmierci

W ogrodzie tojad,  
w domu werbena.  
Bądź nieświadomy,  
zginiesz jak Jenna.

W zoo są pawiany,  
a w lesie dzik.  
Bądź zbyt lubiany,  
zginiesz jak Rick.

Kara wraz z winą  
z serialu – raus;  
Gdy wszyscy giną,  
przeżyje Klaus.

Pranie wam zrobię,  
ciasto upiekę.  
Tylko zabijcie  
w końcu Rebekę!

* * *

Niepewność

Esther to w końcu czy pierścień nam  
opętał Ricka i biedną Sam?


	4. Odsłona czwarta (post 4x01)

_Witam po rozpoczęciu sezonu czwartego! Odcinek zaowocował nowymi wierszykami. Na początek przypomnijmy sobie o dwóch bohaterach, którzy po wielu zawirowaniach trzeciego sezonu wrócili do punktu wyjścia._

* * *

Cześć, jestem Stefan, ten lepszy brat.  
Kocham Elenę i cały świat.  
Rola bohatera  
Czasem mi doskwiera,  
Więc ripperzeję raz na sto lat.

* * *

Z tej strony Damon, ładniejszy z braci,  
Zadzierać ze mną się nie opłaci.  
Ostatnio hasam  
Wciąż na golasa.  
Jestem też tym, kto najwięcej traci.

* * *

_Po czym oddajmy się kontemplacji odcinka pierwszego (SPOILERY DO 4x01)._

Na pastora

Tak demokratyczna jest w tym mieście władza:  
Chętnym do objęcia nikt tu nie przeszkadza.

* * *

Konsekwencje

Bonnie Elenę, póki był czas,  
Chciała ocalić, weszła więc w trans.  
Ciężkie są skutki  
W niebyt wędrówki:  
Martwi umierają drugi raz.

* * *

(Bez)względność

Precz z wolną wolą! Prawdziwe przeznaczenie,  
Gdy wszyscy posłuszni być muszą Elenie.  
Sprawę zamyka  
Prosta fizyka:  
Od punktu siedzenia zależy widzenie.

* * *

Wstępy wampiriańskie

Wpłynęłam na suchego przestwór oceanu,  
Lampa mnie ogłusza i rani woda z kranu.  
Smaki jakby bledną,  
Śmiech i płacz to jedno.  
Do kaca jest podobna w wampira przemiana.

* * *

_A to należy śpiewać do "Autobiografii", "Pokolenia" (nawias 1) i "Nie jestem sobą" (nawias 2)._

Miałam naście lat,  
Pojazd nam do rzeki wpadł,  
Przez Rebeki niecny plan.

Stefan zjawił się,  
Matta złapał zamiast mnie  
Bo miał chłopak więcej ran.

Już myślałam, że  
Z rodzicami spotkam się,  
Sporą ich gromadkę mam.

Ale jednak nie,  
Jeden zastrzyk sprawił, że  
Dalej żyję. Ale jak…

(Budzę się, to fart,  
Choć mam naście lat,  
Lecz mój chłopak jest już nie najmłodszy.  
Gdy pod wodą masz  
Rozpoznawać twarz  
Lepiej dobrze oczy sobie otrzyj!)

Przemieniam się,  
Zęby bolą, chcą krew.  
Ja nie mogę, ja nie chcę i cześć.

Fotony złe  
Dźwięki też ranią mnie  
Nie mogę jeść.

Pastor stał się zły,  
Zamknął to, co miało kły  
Kiepski obiad podał mi

Chciałam nawiać, lecz  
Maszynowy ktoś miał miecz.  
Byłam w celi, ale z Nim.

Ciągle czując ból  
W końcu powiedziałam mu,  
Rzut monetą wygrał on.

Wydostałam się,  
Strażnikową pijąc krew,  
Kiedy ten zaliczył zgon.

(Nie jestem sobą, to straszne,  
Jestem nie sobą, no właśnie!

Co zrobić z kłami,  
To nie orgiami  
Więc jak je tu schować,  
Gdy łowca na łowach

Złe rzeczy się dzieją  
I zmysły szaleją  
Gorąco się robi…

Nie jestem sobą, to straszne,  
Jestem wampirem, NO WŁAŚNIE!)


	5. Odsłona piąta (post 4x02)

_A/N: Drugi odcinek czwartego sezonu podobał mi się o wiele bardziej niż pierwszy, a Wam? Nie bardzo było się do czego przyczepić, w związku z tym niniejsza odsłona zawiera dwa słowa na temat domów, piosenkę o Pierwotnych, którzy wciąż nie chcą zniknąć oraz niejako streszczenie tego odcinka. Jak zawsze, życzę miłej lektury i zapraszam do komentowania._

* * *

Pensjonat

Stoi na wzgórzu dom Salvatore'ów,  
Pełni w nim sprzętów, książek i zbiorów.  
Z każdego kąta  
Kurz sam się sprząta  
- taki jest zasięg władzy upiorów!

* * *

Już nie bezdomna

Bonnie Bennett w spadku domek otrzymała,  
Kiedy po raz drugi babcię opłakała.  
A wcześniej? To proste,  
Mieszkała pod mostem,  
Lecz jej przeszkadzały pluski oraz hałas.

* * *

_Znów "Pokolenie", obiecuję, że to ostatnia piosenka na tę melodię._

Budzę się, to znak:  
Klaus interes ma.  
Czy wstawanie warte jest zachodu?

Wokół trumny mrok,  
Który to już rok,  
I jak bardzo poszedł świat do przodu.

W naszym wieku da się  
Ciągle być na czasie  
Nim zginiemy  
Znów się przebierzemy

Każdego wampira się zabić da,  
Kogoś nie dotyczy reguła ta.  
Wampir z kołkiem w sercu rozsypie się,  
Pierwotny nie!

* * *

_W tym przypadku "Deszczową piosenkę" należy sobie włączyć._

Całe miasto jest w żałobie,  
Zebrał się mieszkańców tłum  
Tuzin osób w grobie  
Dziwi nawet tu.

Do kościoła ciągną wierni,  
Przyszedł z bronią jakiś pan,  
Na wampiry w czerni  
Poluje zza ścian.

Kap, kap, kapie krew  
Każdy wampir czuje zew  
Łowca tylko czeka,  
Kto zakończy śpiew.

Stefka przeszedł dreszcz  
Trzęsie się Elena też  
Tylko Damon myśli,  
Komu urwać łeb.

Na ambonę Tyler leci,  
Tyler, czyli seksu znak  
(wszakże od stuleci  
wilk to także ssak).

Przemówienie przerwał wystrzał,  
Tyler w furii uniósł brwi.  
Łowca zmył się bystrze,  
Chociaż stracił drzwi.

Gaz, gaz, ile sił  
Damon całkiem sprawnie bił  
Chociaż mu drewniany  
W ciele pocisk tkwił

Gaz, gaz, zwiewać czas  
Wkrótce będzie więcej was  
Jeszcze was dopadnę,  
Teraz mówię pas.


	6. Odsłona szósta

_A/N: Im lepsze odcinki, tym mniej krytyczne moje nastawienie i większa trudność w pisaniu limeryków. Jak zawsze, zapraszam do lektury i zachęcam do podzielenia się opinią w komentarzu._

* * *

Anons

W końcu gazety, pod giełdową notą  
widnieje napis: „Tyle starań w błoto!  
Wytłumiłem żądze,  
Wydałem pieniądze.  
Dziewczyna mnie rzuciła; sprzedam motor."

* * *

Oczekiwania

Elena pojąć nie umiała sedna  
Przysłowia, że matka jest tylko jedna.  
Ciężko żywot wieść,  
Gdy rodziców sześć,  
Wszyscy martwi, a ty żyć musisz jednak.

* * *

Rodzina

Możesz dzielić z kimś nazwisko,  
Lecz z nim wcale nie być blisko.  
Jednak rodzina  
W pionie cię trzyma  
I da, gdy trzeba, po pysku.

* * *

Frustracja

Przyrost Deleny po czasie  
Jest mały jak Gdańsk w atlasie.  
Chcemy zajęcia,  
Punktu przegięcia.  
Dość mamy życia w impasie!


	7. Odsłona siódma

_A/N: Autorka zaczęła się bawić w przepowiadanie przyszłości... Wizja wydzierania sobie pewnej substancji przez parę osób ze skutkiem fatalnym dla ulubieńca autorki jest wizją, której trudno się oprzeć._

* * *

Frustracja 2: Oburzenie

Sire Bond, proszę! Dość już tego,  
Damon szczęścia nie ma żadnego.  
Po więź sięgnięcie  
To jest przegięcie  
Inne od matematycznego.

* * *

Kwestia kompetencji

Mówi się, że cechy wszystkich  
Dziedziczone są po bliskich.  
Miasta broni  
Ojciec Bonnie  
– lepiej pakować walizki.

* * *

Przepowiadanie przyszłości

Kto weźmie lekarstwo? Julie nam nie powie,  
Jaki to szatański plan jej powstał w głowie.  
Poznajcie moje zdanie:  
Kto nie chce, ten dostanie.  
Zwłaszcza Ten, Kogo Uwielbiają Widzowie.

* * *

Buteleczka jedna, chętnych troje

„Ja pierwsza, jestem najstarsza wiekiem!"  
„Ja! Bo więź…" „Ja MUSZĘ być człowiekiem!"  
Nagle– c_hlust!  
_Wprost do ust,  
I aż się Damon zakrztusił lekiem.


	8. Odsłona ósma

_A/N: Kto był zachwycony Damonem w Nowym Jorku? Dla takich odcinków warto oglądać ten serial. Choć znów będzie krótko - enjoy!_

* * *

Psycho killer

Przeciw pokojowi i hipisom wbrew  
Mógł cię napaść wampir, znawca ciemnych stref.  
W latach siedemdziesiątych  
W nosie miał trójkąty,  
W głowie głównie wino, kobiety i krew.

* * *

Zasada numer jeden

Każdej kobiecie jest przeznaczone  
Przynajmniej raz przespać się z Damonem.  
Nie ma znaczenia  
Wiek, uprzedzenia  
Czy krzyczenie, że „nigdy nie one".

* * *

Transport

Jeremy zostawił wszystkich z kłopotem,  
jak przewieźć jego ciało samolotem.  
To niełatwa sprawa:  
Lotnisko, odprawa…  
Szkoda, że nie mówiono więcej o tym.

* * *

Istota

Bonnie wyrwana cudem z hipnozy,  
Jęczy Klaus z bólu, strachu i grozy.  
Tysiące twarzy,  
Setki szantaży,  
To Silas tworzy metamorfozy.


End file.
